


hear the church bells ringing

by bughaw, orphan_account



Series: that would be enough [4]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's their wedding day.





	hear the church bells ringing

**Author's Note:**

> I really love craig ughh

Let it be said that this was the most nervewracking thing Craig has ever been through, and that’s saying something considering the fact that he once went to a party that got busted by a police helicopter, escaped said party only to run into a whole bunch of cops, and got away scott-free with a bunch of tips on how to pass the Academy exam.  
  
Next to him, Hazel snorted as she scrolled through her phone, looking up from time to time to glance at him amusedly. It should have been calming to have one of the twins with him as he waited to be called out, but it only served to freak him out more as the prospect of having Briar with Eli seemed all the more frightening.

“What if my bro gets cold feet?” He asked loudly, if only to fill the silence in the room.

Hazel looked up from her phone, gave him an incredulous look, then sighed and put her device away. “Dad, come on, you’re being dumb,” she told him, pulling him into a gentle hug. She carefully patted his done up hair before pulling away. “Your bro wouldn’t have said yes to your proposal if he hadn’t wanted to get married. Something tells me Eli’s not like that.”

“But-but what if he does get cold feet? What if he figures out that he’s way out of my league and I don’t deserve him?”

A snort resounds in the tiny room they’re waiting him, making him and Hazel look towards the doorway. Amanda was standing there, looking absolutely magnificent and at the same time exasperated. “He freaking out?” She asked Hazel who nodded vigorously in response.

“He’s got it in his head that his bro’s gonna bail on him, as if.”

Amanda sighed before stalking over and taking the empty spot next to Craig on the couch. “You’re being dumb.” She announced, looking him dead in the eye. “Absolutely dumb. Do you honestly think that my dad would run away from one of the things that give him joy? Your bro is freaking out as we speak, thinking that you would be the one to back out because, in his opinion, he thinks that he doesn’t deserve you.”

It was Craig’s turn to look incredulous. “What does he mean he doesn’t deserve me? I’m his bro! He’s always been there for me, and cared a lot for me and my kids, why would he think that?”

“I don’t know, why do you think that?” Was her response.

“I-It’s because I’m being… dumb?”

Hazel giggled on his other side. “Yeah, you are.”

Amanda shook her head then pressed a kiss on his cheek just as Hugo peered into the room. “It’s go time,” he informed them with a small smile.

Patting him on the cheek, Amanda said, “toughen up, old man,” before she and Hazel followed Hugo out of the room.

Craig turned to the mirror and checked his reflection one last time before taking his leave. He could do this.

He made his way over the front of the church, and from a distance he could see Briar looking wonderful in her purple dress as well as an obviously freaking out Eli dressed in his white tux. When he was near enough, he could hear him taking in short sporadic breaths as he tried to calm down. “You don’t have to worry about anything,” Briar told Eli as she rubbed his back. “My dad thinks you’re the most amazing man in the whole world. Heck, you’re his bro, he wouldn’t bail on you.”

Craig waved to get her attention and she smiled brightly when she noticed him. He quietly stalked over to the pair and waited for Briar to finish cheering Eli on. “I-I mean what if that’s it? What if I’m just meant to be just his bro forever, oh god, what if he made a mistake proposing?!”

Briar sighed and shook her head. “Pretty sure if he thought it was a mistake he would have put a stop to everything during the year that you two were planning your wedding.”

“But—”

“But nothing,” Briar said firmly, taking Eli’s face in her hands. “You’re gonna marry my dad so that you can officially be my pops, and my sisters and I would have to resign our fates to having twice the dad puns for the rest of our lives, got it?”

“I—”

“Got it?”

Eli nodded his head this time, making Briar smile. She kissed his cheek, greeted Craig with a “looking good, daddy-o!” Before disappearing inside the venue. Eli made an indiscernible sound before facing him. “Did you--did you hear all of that?”

The music that they chose just for this occasion started playing, signifying that it was time for them to enter. Craig took his place next to Eli and grabbed his hand to press a short kiss to it. “Every single bit.”

“I—”

“Don’t worry, I felt the same way,” he shared as the doors opened. “Ready to be Mr. Gee-Cahn?”

Eli took a deep breath and smiled. “I was born ready.”

They slowly entered and walked towards the altar, their smiles turning brighter each time as they passed friends and family. Craig blushed a bit when Smashley winked at him, River in her arms. From time to time, Eli’s grip on his hand would tighten, and he would squeeze back to show his support.

The worries that he used to have about messing up during the wedding day slowly faded away into the back of his mind when they reached the altar, the music stopped and the pastor, a friend of Joseph’s, started talking.

Later, Craig would shamefully admit that he was far too distracted by Eli’s presence to fully pay attention to what the pastor was saying, and who could blame him when the white tux and green tie combo helped bring the beauty of Eli’s eyes forefront.

He must have been dazed for a while, since when he finally paid attention to his surroundings, he could hear the audience laughing heartily, and when he turned to the pastor, he was frowning. Eli squeezed his hand and asked, “are you alright?” To which Craig nodded in response.

“It’s time for your vows.” The pastor informed him, looking disappointed since he wasn’t paying attention.

“Oh, oh right,” he chuckled nervously, making their audience laugh once more. “Okay, okay, I’m not the best with words but, Eli, bro, you were always a constant in my life, even when we parted ways after college, you never failed to leave my thoughts. When we met again years later, I felt like I was given another chance, y’know. Another chance to finally admit what I felt.

He took a deep breath to stop the sob building up in his throat. “And I was given that chance. Of all the people that you met in the cul-de-sac, I was the one that you chose to be with. And I’ll be forever thankful that you did.

“You made me see reason, you showed me that despite the healthy lifestyle I followed, I still wasn’t happy. You taught me that I need balance in my life to achieve that. We are each other’s driving force, our motivators and voice of reason. You treat my kids like they’re actually yours and never failed to do your best for me and for them. When you said yes to my proposal, it felt like everything just fell into place. And now, today, I come here freely and without any reservations to give myself to you so that we may join your life and mine.”

At this point, there were tears welling up in Eli’s eyes so Craig reached up and brushed them away. “I’m so thankful that I’m being given the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Eli nodded and leaned into his touch. He breathed in deep and began speaking. “Craig, you’re one of the best things that ever happened to me and to this day, I thank every higher being there is that our paths crossed once more. It was the one thing I needed to pursue you. I didn’t have the guts to do it in college, and that’s okay, because we were given the time to build ourselves up with other people, it gave us a glimpse on the things that would have been ‘what ifs’ had we gotten together when we were younger.

“I’m not greatest person, I have a long list of flaws but somehow you still fell for me. I don’t know if it’s my dashing looks or irresistible charm, but you fell for me.” They both laughed tearfully. “There are times when I feel very inferior to you, and thoughts of you leaving to pursue someone better invade my brain, but every time that happens, you’re there to put a stop to it. And in time, our daughters did the same thing. And yes, I lost track of when they became your daughters and mine, because now I can only see them as ours. They’re ours to love and cherish and care for.

“You’re mine to love and cherish and care for. And now, I come here freely and without any reservations to give myself to you so that we may join your life and mine. I love you.”

There was someone cheering in the audience, and at the corner of his eye Craig could see the pastor looking done with everything but he couldn’t find it in him to care. The old man started speaking, something about the church and god, and some shit, and then they were wed.

“You may now kiss your husband.” And he wasn’t even done speaking when Craig drew in Eli for a kiss.

They must have kissed thousands of times before this and yet, it felt as if it was the first time they were doing it. It was soft and sweet, but at the same time oh so passionate, as if this one kiss was the only chance they would get to convey their love for each other.

Someone was hollering now, and they both took it as a cue to break apart. He and Eli were both red in the cheeks as they took the rings from River. She smiled at them and hugged Craig’s leg as he and Eli fitted the rings on each other’s fingers.

“I love you,” Craig told him. “I love you and I can’t wait to love you even more tonight.”

Eli grinned. “Is that a promise, Mr. Gee-Cahn?”

“It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll be editing this later when I come home from uni but do tell me what you thought of it and if there are any revisions i should do :)
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
